


In Paint We Trust and other stories

by jaybird1129



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, Chapter 4 is really sad, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I'm Sorry, Jesse needs a hug, Kix has a Bad Time, Kix has a scary medic mode, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Fives, Poor Kix, Reunited and It Feels So Good, and Jesse is afraid of it, pranks gone wrong, them softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: For the Clone Haven Ship of the Month: JessixSome Jessix drabbles and ficlets
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Clone Haven Ship of the Month





	1. Week 1: Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I do love me some jessix though

“Come on Kixy, it’ll be fun, don’t you trust me?” Jesse’s voice was pleading.

Kix groaned.

“You know I do, Jess, but this is the dumbest thing you’ve ever thought of,” he replied.

Jesse pouted, his eyes wide and sad.

Kix sighed, throwing his head back with a small thunk against the durasteel wall of their bunk.

“Jess, I love you, I do, but I am not helping you prank Fives and Echo, I don’t want any part of your prank war.”

Jesse pouted even further.

“Please Kixy? For me?” He asked softly.

Kriff, he was doomed. He couldn’t resist Jesse when he said that.

“Alright fine,” he relented, “But if I get caught in the crossfire not even Commander Cody will be able to help you.”

Jesse grinned and smacked his lips on Kix’s cheek.

“You’re the best Kix!” He cried happily.

Kix smirked.

“I know.”

\-----

A few days later, Kix snorted in his hand as Echo and Fives stumbled into the medbay, tripping over their boots.

“What happened to you?” He asked them, motioning for them to sit down on one of the beds.

Fives groaned in pain.

“Somebody attached a tether to our armor and when we walked far enough apart it sent us flying back towards each other,” he winced as Kix poked around his shoulder.

Echo had a bruise on his face that looked like the edge of Fives’ shoulder pauldron and Kix choked down a laugh.

He found the tether and quickly untied it, letting it fall to the floor with a slight clang.

“Thank you Kix,” Echo muttered.

Kix gave them a smile.

“Of course, it’s what I’m here for, now go get some rest, and take these coldpacks with you to help with the swelling,” he handed them each a pack and gently shoved them out the door.

As soon as they left, Kix pulled out his comm and sent a message to Jesse.

\-----

Kix was going about his business, and opened the door to the bunks, ready for a nap.

Something wet splattered on his head and he yelped.

Two figures poked their heads around from one of the bunks and froze in horror.

“Kix?” Echo asked, slightly terrified.

Kix wiped the blue paint from off his face and stared at the two of them.

“What. The Fuck?” He asked, enunciating his words.

Fives paled.

“We thought Jesse finished his shift first,” he said.

Kix turned his head slowly and Fives paled even more.

“Did you now?” He asked them slowly.

“Echo! Fives! Have you seen- oh gods,” a voice from behind Kix had him turning around.

Jesse was looking at him, eyes blown open.

“Kixy?” He asked, hesitating, “Is that you?”

Kix gave him a sickly sweet smile.

“Run.”

Jesse turned and bolted in fear, Kix right on his heels.


	2. Week 2: Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anaxes, Kix goes missing
> 
> But Jesse never forgets the lightning bolts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline are fake cause i said so

Kix was gone. 

After Anaxes, he just vanished.

Nobody said anything.

Nobody knew where he'd gone.

Jesse was afraid.

His riduur was missing.

Where did he go?

“Jesse?” Rex snapped his fingers.

Jesse flinched.

“Sorry sir, what did you say?”

Rex gave a suspiciously wet laugh.

“Jesse, we found him.”

Jesse blinked in confusion.

“Found him?”

Rex laughed wetly again.

“Sir, I don’t understand, who did you find?” Jesse asked.

Rex pulled out a datapad and turned it on.

A camera feed of a Republic medbay.

Jesse looked a bit closer.

“Where is this sir?”

“Outer Rim medical station,” Rex replied.

A clone came into view slowly and Jesse’s eyes widened.

It couldn’t be.

“Kixystix?” Jesse whispered.

The clone turned his head and familiar lightning bolts greeted him.

Jesse felt the tears beginning to well up, he took a shaky breath and looked back at Rex.

“We already sent a team to go pick him up, they’ll be back within the tenday,” Rex turned off the datapad, giving Jesse a hopeful smile.

Jesse just nodded weakly.

~Time skip brought to you by Kix being the prettiest clone~

Kix took shaky steps out of the shuttle.

The noises of the base were comforting. Much better than the horrible silence.

“Kix?” A voice asked.

Kix turned his head and smiled.

“Captain,” he said.

Rex gave him a bigger smile in return, pulling Kix into a hug.

“It’s good to see you,” Rex whispered, arms tightening a fraction.

Kix squeezed back.

“You too, sir.”

They stepped back and Kix looked around.

“Where’s-” he started to say.

Rex held up a hand and smiled again.

“Jesse was in the workout rooms last I saw him, but he looked like he was finishing up.”

Kix saluted and darted into the base.

It was the same as all the others, so Kix easily made it to the bunkroom in a matter of minutes.

The door opened and he walked through, spotting Jesse’s helmet underneath one of the bunks.

He walked over and sat on the bed.

It smelled like Jesse. The faint smell of gunpowder mixed with something else.

Kix just sat there, and froze slightly when the door opened.

Jesse walked through, dressed in his blacks, rubbing a small towel over his head.

“Hey Kix,” he said absentmindedly.

He froze, the towel falling to the floor.

“Kix?” He asked wetly, eyes rapidly filling with tears.

Kix gave him a fond look and stood up, coming to stand in front of him.

Jesse had bags under his eyes, and new stress lines were showing on his face.

Kix hummed and placed his hand on Jesse’s cheek.

“Hey Jess,” he said softly.

Jesse let out a sob and Kix pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> -Echo


	3. Week 3: Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft Valentine's Day between these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Jesse slipped out of the bunk, pressing a kiss to the crown of Kix’s head.

Kix made a soft noise and pressed his face into the blankets.

Jesse smiled and walked out of the bunkroom, humming to himself.

“Good morning Jesse,” General Skywalker said as Jesse wandered into the mess hall.

“Good morning sir, how are you?” Jesse responded, filling up two cups of caf.

Anakin smiled.

“I’m doing well, I’m heading out soon for Valentine’s Day plans with P- someone special,” Anakin quickly tried to cover his slip up.

Jesse tilted his head.

“Valentine’s Day sir?”

Anakin nodded.

“It’s a holiday where you celebrate someone you love,” he explained.

Jesse’s mouth opened slightly.

“How do you celebrate it?” He asked, trying his best to take notes mentally.

Anakin hummed.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be big displays of affection, it can be many small things too.”

Jesse’s mind started spinning.

Small things.

Jesse grinned.

“Thank you sir!”

Anakin smiled back.

“No problem Jesse, I hope your someone enjoys whatever you're planning!”

Jesse strode out of the mess and gave Anakin a small salute, still grinning.

Jesse crept into the storage room and found a small can of blue and red paint, with a few brushes.

He silently crept back into the bunkroom, grabbing Kix’s armor and sneaking back out.

Fives caught his eyes and he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jesse glared at him before looking at Echo, currently sleeping on top of Fives.

Fives sighed and ran a hand through Echo’s hair.

Jesse gave him a knowing look and carefully made his way back to the storage room, setting his riduur’s armor down in front of him.

Picking up the first piece, Jesse began to paint over the cracks and chipped paint, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

He moved on the other shoulder piece and grabbed the red.

He slowly painted the red medic symbol, being extremely cautious. 

He was never this careful about anything, but this was for Kix.

After what seemed like hours, he finished.

Kix’s armor was freshly painted, the colors bright and filled.

Jesse smiled to himself.

He sprayed on the paint sealant and picked up the armor.

He made his way back to the bunkroom, seeing Kix still asleep.

Jesse placed the armor neatly in a pile next to the bunk and grabbed the cups of caf.

Placing it in the reheater in the bunkroom, he slid back into bed.

Kix snuffled and shifted his body, laying between Jesse’s legs, with his head in his lap.

Jesse softened and ran a hand over Kix’s head.

“Good morning Kixystix,” he said gently.

“Good morning Jess,” Kix mumbled.

Jesse quickly moved to grab the two cups of caf, handing one over to Kix.

Kix perked up at the smell and reached for it.

“Thank you cyare,” he said, melting at the feel of warm caf.

Jesse pressed a kiss to Kix’s cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day riduur,” Jesse said.

Kix blinked a few times before a smile lit up his face.

“That reminds me! I asked the General and I have something for you!” He exclaimed softly, noticing sleeping brothers around them.

Kix slid out of the bunk and stopped, freezing at the sight of his armor.

He turned back to Jesse with slightly watery eyes.

“Jess’ika,” he said softly.

Jesse gave a sheepish grin and his face was slightly flushed.

Kix leaned over and pressed their lips together.

He quickly left the bunkroom, leaving Jesse to wonder.

Kix came back, holding something behind him.

Jesse sat up as Kix gave him a smile.

“Kixy?”

Kix held out what was behind his back.

Jesse took it carefully.

It was a pauldron and a kama.

Jesse’s eyes widened and he snapped his head up.

Kix was smiling.

“Are you serious?” He whispered, voice filled with hope and shock.

Kix nodded.

“The Captain helped me plan this, but yeah Jess, it’s serious.”

Jesse leaped off the bed and swept Kix into his arms, pulling him into a kiss.

Fives let out a whoop and other brothers were grinning.

“Let’s hear it for our newest ARC Trooper!” Fives yelled.

“OYA!” Filled the room and Jesse was smiling so widely, he thought his face would split open.

Happy Valentine's Day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They be s o f t
> 
> I love them so much


	4. Week 4: Twilight aka A Piece of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was twilight when he found the crash.
> 
> Moonie, I hope you like this, thanks for bouncing ideas with me <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Really angsty just a heads up
> 
> This chapter also has a Character Death Warning!

It was twilight when he found the crash.

Kix knew Jesse was gone. He just knew.

He’d been gone for too long.

Kix dropped to his knees in front of the row of helmets.

The familiar Republic cog had almost faded, flecks of paint peeling away.

Jesse’s helmet was cracked and splintering, just like the paint.

A small piece fell off, the 501st blue still visible.

Kix reached for it slowly, picking it up with such gentleness.

Looking up, he spotted a tiny corner of something peeking out from the helmet.

Pulling it out, Kix discovered it was a piece of filmsi paper, folded up.

He pocketed both things and stood up, making his way back towards the ship he bought.

He didn’t touch either of them until he was in hyperspace.

Kix opened the filmsi paper first and began to read.

His eyes watered at the familiar scrawled handwriting.

Dear Kixystix  
I miss you so much  
It’s been a tenday since you went missing, and we still haven’t found any signs of you.  
Please come home soon.  
I’ll see you again Kix, I promise.  
All my love,  
Jesse

Kix’s breath caught in his throat.

“I’m so sorry Jesse,” he whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t come home.”

The piece of plastoid felt heavy in his pocket.

Tying the knot, Kix slipped the necklace over his head, the plastoid resting comfortably against his sternum.

He smiled.

“Hi Jess, I finally got that string I promised you, so I will always have a piece of you with me.”

The plastoid fragment was smooth, he noted.

Absentmindedly, he pressed his fingers over it.

“Where do we go now Jess? I hear there’s a rebellion going on, hm. What do you say?”

There was no answer. There never was.

Familiar sounds of blasterfire echoed around him and Kix felt strangely uncomfortable.

There were no brothers chanting, no brothers to save, no brothers to die.

Because Kix was alone.

He didn’t want to be alone.

He grabbed the necklace and gingerly pressed a kiss to the warm plastoid.

He dove back into the battle, setting up a position near the medical tent.

“Kix!” One of the Rebel Medics called.

Kix’s head popped up.

“We could use your help in here!”

He nodded and quickly made his way into the tent.

“What do you need?” He asked her.

She gave him a grin.

“I need you to be ready, we’ve got wounded coming in soon, and you’ve got the most experience, are you in?”

Kix’s eyes widened.

A chance to save people again?

“Should I Jess?” He murmured under his breath. The plastoid was warm.

“Yes, I’m in. Where do I start?”

She gave him another grin.

“Trauma 1-Trauma 3,” she directed.

Kix saluted and dove off, hearing the tent opening.

The battle was long, and Kix was tired.

He was afraid he was getting careless and sloppy.

And he was right.

A stray blaster bolt slammed into his chest and Kix dropped.

It burned.

He coughed and wheezed, tasting blood in his mouth, and knew he wasn’t going to make it.

He looked at his chest and make a weak noise.

The necklace was covered in his blood.

Kix tried wiping it off, but to no avail.

One of the medics dropped down next to him.

“Kix, Kix, stay with me, hey you’re gonna be fine,” he was saying.

Kix weakly shook his head.

“No I’m not,” it was harder to breath now.

The medic’s eyes watered.

Kix’s eyes were looking at the sky, slightly unfocused.

“I’ll see you soon Jesse,” he whispered.

Kix didn’t take another breath.

It was quiet, when he opened his eyes.

Was this Manda?

He looked around.

It was grassy and sunny.

Something he hadn’t seen for a long time.

A few buildings in the distance had him shooting to his feet.

Republic military camps.

He began to sprint, racing towards them.

There was nobody there.

Kix trembled.

He collapsed to his knees.

He was still alone.

Clones weren’t made to be alone.

Something slammed into him, sending him sprawling.

Arms were wrapped tightly around him, the sounds of muffled crying reaching his ears.

Kix latched on to whoever this was, desperate for contact.

A word left the person’s mouth, and Kix crumbled.

“Kixystix,”

There was only one person in the galaxy who called him that.

“Jesse,” Kix whimpered.

And just like that, he wasn’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for any comments or kudos <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> -Jay


End file.
